Heretofore tasks concerning record documents were dispatched by processing instructions hand entered directly into a terminal keyboard by the user. The user entered the task to be distributed, which was typically retrieving and filing record documents. The user also entered document numbers and file names required to identify the record document. The task instruction and related numbers had to entered each time that task was executed. US patent p,ppp,ppp issued on ii/ii/ii to the present inventor (currently application Ser. No. 08/670,955 filed on Jun. 26, 1996 Applicant's Docket Number FEN 2471 US, assigned to the present assignee) discloses a task order system which dispatched task orders based on task identification (ID) symbols and record document index symbols contained in the task order. The task order was scanned to obtain pixel images of the symbols which were classified by the system to provide task ID codes and index codes. The codes included information which initiated and executed the dispatching with minimal keyboard activity by the user. However, the time required to classify (decode) the task ID symbols slowed down the operation of this prior task order system.